Out of the Rubble
Out of the Rubble is the seventh episode of the third season of Mystic Forest Fighters, and the thirty-first episode overall. Previous: Returning to Roots Next: A New Threat Summary Tovac marches toward Enchino with his army behind him, but Luke and Leon block his way. After exchanging threats, Tovac raises his sword and orders his goblins to charge. Luke does the same and the battle for Enchino begins. Leon quickly mangles several goblins, while Lucille goes to join Noah and Yul as they run for a tower to get a good shot from their bows. Captain Burns and Winslow hold their own until a group of goblins are cornered. Luke then activates his Dark Power and wipes them out. Marsha then appears to Luke, naked from having been in the shower. She screams at Luke for using his Dark Power at such a time, but Luke retorts by telling Marsha not to shower when a war is going on. Noah and Yul snipe a few goblins, but one of Lucille's arrows goes into Yul's butt. Yul glares at the werewolf, as she puts the bow down and decides to try something else. She transforms into a wolf and leaps off the building. Elsewhere, Sapphire battles against attackers until Chief Pupper and the rest of the police squad gun the goblins down. Tovac laughs at the usage of firearms, as he begins gathering energy to show off his power. Harnessing the magic, he shoots explosive spells at the opposing army, killing many Gnitshaks, police, and Mystic Forest Fighters. Luke breaks Tovac's concentration by hitting him with Killfear, but Tovac retaliates and fights Luke. Tovac easily disarms the vampire, but Winslows swing in and attacks him before he can go for the kill. Tovac shoves the reptile off and disappears into a crowd of goblins, which Burns begins slicing up. Lucille arrives to join Leon in tearing apart the enemies, but Tovac uses his powers to vanish. Meanwhile, Noah and Yul run out of arrows, forcing them to take a grounded approach. Noah runs along the side of the building to the battlefield, leaping from goblin to goblin and slitting their throats. Soon Greg leads B.I., Jewel, Joey, Rattigan, and the rest of his soldiers into the field. With the entire army together, the battle rages on. The resistance gains the upper hand until Tovac reappears atop a tower and shoots explosions down below. Many are killed in the blasts, and the goblins take the lead. When all seems hopeless, Ra appears behind Tovac and lifts him up, breaking his concentration. Everyone is happy to see that Ra has recovered, and the distraction gives the resistance the upper hand. Ra tosses Tovac over the side of the tower, but Tovac uses his power to vanish before hitting the ground. As the goblins start fighting back, Luke decides to activate his Dark Power again. Marsha tells him that it's dangerous to use it again so shortly after using it, but Luke disregards it and uses it anyway. Every goblin before him is killed, as Tovac appears in the distance and calls for a retreat. Luke loses consciousness and collapses, but Lucille finds him and picks him up. Appearances *Tovac the Goblin *Luke *Leon the Lion *Lucille the Werewolf *Noah the Chameleon *Yul the Elf *Captain Burns *Winslow the Snake *Marsha *Sapphire *Chief Pupper *Greg the Gecko *B.I. the Komodo Dragon *Jewel the Wallaby *Rattigan *Joey the Kangaroo *Ra the Shark Trivia Category:Mystic Forest Fighters Episodes